The Assassin: The life of the Assassins
by jtbaker999
Summary: The Assassin is a book based on the life and story of a new recruit in the Assassin Order. It is very different than any other assassin creed stories out there, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin

Chapter 1, introduction

My name is Cole, and I am an assassin. The story of the assassins is known to many, our goal is peace in all things, and our enemy is the Templars. I am part of a team of assassins referred to as Team 4, a special operations unit who's job is to do the actual assassinations. Many would think the life of an assassin is action packed and full of adventure, but the truth is most of the assassin's work is research. There's not many teams like mine, we get the most risky jobs, I guess I just got lucky. Our team is a group of four members, me being one of them.

Atlas, our tech guy, has the so-called boring job of research and acquiring information for our missions. He doesn't talk much, only when required, but he keeps us well informed. He also hacks into enemy computers and cameras, so he always has a view of what we're doing while in enemy territory. He doesn't do it often, but he comes with me while on the field when I need him.

Then there's Tara, a female assassin and leader of our team. She is the scout and the one who gives the orders around here, she also keeps the members under control. She always knows where we are and what we're doing, she is always near me in the crowds keeping an eye on everything. I think she's cute, but she said if I ever talked sweet to her then she wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet in my head, so I think I'll keep my distance.

Then there's Ray, he's the sniper, he keeps an eye on me from a distance while I'm doing my job and lays down fire on any enemies that are too far for me to deal with, and he's a really good shot. He's been on this team longer than any of us and has a bad past with lots of regrets. Although Tara's our leader, it seems he's the one always in charge.

Then there's me, I guess you can say I'm the new guy, Ray says I'm not as good as the guy I replaced, so he always gives me a hard time about it. My job is to actually kill our target, I'm the one who has to sneak behind enemy lines and who everyone else on the team is constantly watching for protection, no pressure right? I'm equipped with a Glock32/silencer, a combat knife, and my hidden blade. Tara prefers I use my pistol for everyone except the target, she says that a pistol could just wound them, but the blade guarantees the kill.

My story is a long road with too much to tell, let's start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Assassin

Chapter 2, Enter: Cole

To understand my story, we should start off with the basics. I was born in Cleveland, Ohio. My family was always close, every year we spent the holiday's together. My parents were always home, I never saw them actually go to work. I didn't have any brothers or sisters, I was a lone child, the shining star in my mothers life. I meant everything to her, she always gave me anything I asked for, let me do whatever I wanted. My father was a family man, he always spent time with us, never settled for anything less that the best for us. I had several uncles that my father always stayed in touch with and left the house to see them. He was always leaving to do business with them, whenever I saw them talking they seemed distressed, always had something on their mind and always had something important to discuss with my father.

My favorite uncle wasn't actually my uncle, he was a friend of my father, but he was so involved with our family and I saw him with my dad all the time, I got used to calling him Uncle Mark, he owned a mechanic shop right down the road from my house near the town park. It wasn't until later on in my life, when I became an assassin, that I found out the reason he was so close to my father was that they were both retired assassins who used to work on the same team together. They were close, and had both several times in the past saved each other's lives, and Uncle Mark was also the person who introduced my father to my mother. My mother died when I was 8 years old, murdered by templars, but my father couldn't stand to tell me. He simply lied and said she went on vacation, he told me that she would be home soon, so I waited for her. I spent every day that winter waiting in front of my house asking my dad "Where's mommy, where's mommy?" but mommy never came home.

Uncle Mark had a son named Jimmy who was 2 years younger than me. Since Jimmy and Uncle Mark were always at our house after my mom died, Jimmy became like the brother I never had. We did everything together, we went to the same preschool and ate lunch together, we walked around the town after school and even played in the park together. Jimmy looked up to me, I took care of him, and I taught him everything I knew. I taught him how to draw little stick figure people for his art project during his first year of school, and I taught him how to fight when he was in 3rd grade and got his first bully.


	3. Chapter 3

The Assassin

Chapter 3, Simpler Times

I often remember the days when we were young, those were simpler days. We were just kids, we had nothing to worry about, no stress about family or jobs, we were just kids and only had to worry about relaxing and having fun. I remember every summer we would walk down to Uncle Mark's shop and buy soda from a vending machine outside the front of the building, then we would go to the park and sword fight with wooden sticks we found laying around near the trees. Eventually we started playing on the jungle gyms, seeing who could climb to the top fastest without using any stairs or ladders. It was childish, but it was fun.

I remember Jimmy's tenth birthday, that was probably the best summer we spent together. That summer I promised him I would teach him how to climb a tree, he was a fast learner and didn't have much trouble after I showed him the basics. After a while he was even able to climb faster than me, we often had races set up at the park around different obstacles, having to crawl under the swing sets and climb up the trees, the loser had to pay for drinks for us from the shop.

Eventually we had evolved our races into more complicated and dangerous ones, we eventually included climbing up and over the wall and onto the roof of the Uncle Mark's shop at the end of our race. Uncle Mark would get so mad when he heard the sound of our footsteps on the roof, he would also complain when he had to clean up our muddy footprints from the wall leading to the roof. At first he didn't realize we were the ones causing them, he would walk outside and see dirt and shoeprints on his wall and it confused him for a long time. It was only after a couple weeks when he caught us climbing it that he realized we were the ones causing them. He didn't know whether to laugh or yell, so we ran away before he had time to say anything.

My dad loved guns, and so did Uncle Mark. They had a whole shooting range set up in my back yard and every day they would go outside while they ate lunch and listen to the radio while they shot empty soda cans with the bb guns they had laying around the house. They never acted like their bb guns were important, they usually left them around the yard, threw them around and acted like they were garbage, even though they used them constantly. They acted like they didn't care about them, but man did they go crazy one day when they were shooting and ran out of ammo, they completely dropped everything and ran to the store to get more before I could even ask them when was going on, they left so fast they didn't even turn the radio off. They taught me and Jimmy how to shoot bb guns when were very young, we enjoyed it and always had fun with it, but we liked our games in the park a lot more.

Those days we the good days, playing with Jimmy every summer. I had no troubles, I did what I wanted, I was a child, I was happy. I thought my life would be great, I could do whatever I wanted and just enjoy myself, until one dark day in the summer of my 15th birthday. It seemed like a normal day like any other, I had no idea that was the day my life would change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The Assassin

Chapter 4, The End of the Beginning

Those days we the good days, playing with Jimmy every summer. I had no troubles, I was happy. That all changed though when I turned 15. It was the 4th of July and we were on our way to the park from Uncle Mark's shop. It was a normal fun day like any other, I had no idea that was the day my life would change forever. When we arrived at the park there was a weird feeling in the air, there were no squirrels running around or birds chirping, it was quiet, like the whole park was just dead. Across the street from the park was a small parking lot with a bunch of black van's and men in suits standing around talking. Me and Jimmy were curious, we had never seen these people before, so we climbed to the top of a tree in the park and watched them closely, tried to listen to their conversation.

They were looking for some people in the neighborhood, they were looking for assassins. I had no idea at the time that they were Templars, I had no idea that our families were involved with the Assassins. I didn't even know what the Assassins were, I heard rumors and stories about them from my uncles, but never actually heard anything about them in the news, so I figured they weren't real. We watched them for a long time before they turned to get back into their vans, but as one of them turned to leave, they saw us watching them. He yelled to the other men around him and pointed at us. We knew we were in trouble, we quickly dropped down from the tree and started to run into the main area of town to find a place to hide.

We ran as fast as we could, eventually we arrived at Main Street, there were lots of little shops lining the street, but there were no cars or people around, everyone was home for the holiday. We ran to the closest store and tried to get in, but we forgot since it was the 4th of July that all the stores were closed. As we tried to open the locked door, I saw one of the black vans speed around the corner heading towards us. It stopped after nearly ramming us against the wall of the building as we jumped to the side. The doors of the vehicle opened and people started to get out. Jimmy pointed to an alley on the side of the building, we ran down the alley as fast as we could, desperate to find a place to escape.

The alley led to another parking lot where there were already several vans waiting for us. As we entered the parking lot, 3 men stepped out of one of the vans, pistols drawn. Jimmy was in front of me and saw the men before I did, when I saw them I ran to another path behind the building to get away from them, and yelled for Jimmy to do the same. He didn't follow me though, he was frozen in fear at the 3 gunmen, who stood aiming their guns for the kill. I was already in the next alley on the other side of the wall where the men couldn't see me when I saw him standing there, afraid. I yelled for him to move, but he just stood unresponsive. I yelled his name as loud as I could, everything happened so fast. The gunmen opened fire, and as a hail of bullets headed for Jimmy. I jumped back behind the wall for cover. When the gunfire had ended, I looked back and saw Jimmy laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

He was just a kid, he didn't deserve to die. We didn't even know anything about the Assassins. As his dead corpse lie still on the ground, his death just shows the viciousness and brutality of the Templars. He was my brother, I didn't even know what to do, what emotion to describe what I was seeing. I didn't want to leave him there to die, but I heard the men's footsteps getting closer. I had to leave, to run away and let Jimmy die alone, I had no choice, they were coming for me next.


	5. Chapter 5

The Assassin

Chapter 5, Turmoil

I ran down the alley on the side of the building until it led to another opening to a parking lot. I heard a lot of footsteps and talking, the men were looking for me. The opening in the alley led to another empty parking lot behind a building with a locked door. I heard the footsteps getting closer and knew I didn't have much time. I ran do the door and picked the lock with a bobby pin I had in my pocket, and ran inside, closing the door behind me. I went up the staircase to the roof of the building, the tops of each building were close together, so I decided to see if all that parkour I did with Jimmy would really pay off.

I ran and jumped off the ledge, landing on the next rooftop. There was another building and I did the same thing. The men were searching the buildings, as I jumped onto the roof of the third building, I hear one of the men yell "Did you hear that?" and another yelled "He's on the roof!". I heard the men running up the staircase and trying to open the door leading to the top of the building I was on, but the lock was jammed. I kept running across the rooftops as I heard them slamming on the door trying to get it open. On the third try I heard the door fly open, breaking off it's hinges.

I was about 4 buildings away from them, but they could still see me. As the door opened and the templars went running threw onto the rooftop, they were looking around desperate to capture me. The man who seemed to be in charge of the group spotted me and yelled to the rest, "There he is! Get him!" There was a rattle off gunfire that rang out across the city, bullets impacted and ricocheted off the concrete walls and ledges around me. As the gun fire continued, I reached the next rooftop which was a story lower than the one I was on. I jumped down onto the lower rooftop, breaking the men's line of sight.

When I disappeared from them, I heard the same man yell at the others "What are you doing! We're loosing him!" the men stopped there gunfire and tried to chase me on the rooftops instead. I kept running, but as I reached the last rooftop there was nowhere else for me to go. I looked over the steep ledge, four stories above the ground, only to see the river than ran underneath the bridge connecting Main St to the rest of the town. I was out of options and the men were getting closer, I had no choice but to jump. I looked around hesitantly, but I heard the footsteps get louder, so I took aim at the water and leaped off the building.


	6. Chapter 6

The Assassin

Chapter 6, The Escape

I see the light shining through the water as I swim to the top. All I feel is the chill of the water as I break through the surface. I pull my myself up out of the water and lean on the concrete sidewalk next to the water. As I gasp for breath, I see my uncle drive up quickly beside me in his black 1989 ford mustang. "Get in! We need to leave!" He yells. I didn't know what to say, I simply asked "What's going on?" "They attacked the house, I'll explain everything to you when we get to a checkpoint, there are already people waiting to pick us up there." He says as he hands me a pistol with a silencer attached to the end. "What's this for?" I say to him. "Just to be safe" he says.

I get in the car and we drive away from the water. "What is happening?" I ask him again. He said "Templars attacked the family while we at your house, me and a few others escaped…. your father wasn't able to make it out." I didn't understand, so I asked "What do you mean? What are Templars?" He gave a deep sigh and shook his head a little, then looked over and said "I don't know how to tell you this, but our family are part of a group called the Assassins. We are at war with another group called the Templars. They are looking to kill us, so we need to find somewhere safe to go. I know your father didn't want you to know until you were a little older, but I think you are mature enough to know now."

There was a moment of silence, then he asked "Do you know where Jimmy is? I would have thought he'd been with you." I looked back blankly, unsure what to say. There was another pause, then I said "We were in the park and a group of people chased us, they had guns… we didn't know what to do.. we both tried to run to the house and hide from them, but there were so many of them…" He asked "So where is Jimmy?" The car remained silent as the tension grew. He took a breath and asked "What happened?" I didn't say anything, I began to cry a little. The look on uncle Mark's face changed after he realized what happened. After that we didn't say much.

It was a long drive, or it must have been, after about 40 minutes I feel asleep. I feel asleep around noon, when I woke up the sun was down. A hand shook me awake. "wake up Cole" said uncle Mark as I opened my eyes, "we are here, we are safe now." I looked around, observing my surroundings. I saw a cold damp basement parking garage. There were two men standing next to my uncle, one of them gave me a black backpack. He said as he handed it to me, "here, this is everything you will need for the time being, a lot of things are going to change starting now."


	7. Chapter 7

The Assassin

Chapter 7, Rude Awakening

It was a long drive, or it must have been, after about 40 minutes I feel asleep. I feel asleep around noon, when I woke up the sun was down. A hand shook me awake. "wake up Cole" said uncle Mark as I opened my eyes, "we are here, we are safe now." I looked around, observing my surroundings. I saw a cold damp basement parking garage. There were two men standing next to my uncle, one of them gave me a black backpack. He said as he handed it to me, "here, this is everything you will need for the time being, a lot of things are going to change starting now."

I didn't fully understand what was happing. Everything happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to think about the events that happened and just how drastically life would be changing for me. It was a rough day though, and I was tired. I didn't care about anything besides sleep, so that is what I did. They showed me a plain bedroom, white wallpaper and light grey bed sheets, a computer, no television, white coffee table. It was not luxury or fancy, it would be safe, it would be home. I went to sleep as soon as they left the room.

At 7am an alarm clock sounded, waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I looked around the room but there was no clock, the sound was on a speaker going through the whole building. The sound lasted for 30 seconds, then stopped. A different sound replaced it. I looked to the side and saw my uncle standing in the doorway. He said "wake up nephew, it is time you begin your training." I replied "what do you mean?" He replied "what, do you think I brought you all the way here just for nothing? It is time you walk in your fathers footsteps, it is time you learn to be an Assassin. The rest of us will be waiting for you in the gymnasium, last door on the right at the end of the hallway. Join us when you are ready, but please, don't take your time. Oh, and bring that backpack." He left the room.

After he left I picked up the backpack off the table and put it on the bed beside me. I opened it and examined it's contents. There was a black half mask, a rubber combat knife, and a strange pair of gloves. The gloves were made of black netted fabric with tough padding on the palm and finger pads. On the thumb and finger tips were leather grip pads. On the knuckles there were hard plastic guards to protect your hand. The buckle on the bottom of the glove there was written something, it read Mtech in yellow letters. I put everything back in the bag and put it on, I left my room and walked down to the end of the hallway to the last door on the right.

There were a 5 children there my age, they were standing around in a group, waiting for a man leaning against a wall to speak. The man was wearing a black face mask with a white skull jaw on it. He was tall and thin, but had a large bulky chest and arms. When he saw me enter the room he called out "Ah! There is sleeping beauty! My children, this is Cole, he is one of the new students who will be training with us. Now that he is here, we can begin." A few of the kids smiled and waved at me and I joined into the group. The man began talking.

"Some of you already know me, but I will introduce myself again. Hello, my name is Atlas! I will be your new instructor. You have all been brought here to learn to be Assassins, and I am in charge of making sure that goal is achieved. I am not going to lie to you. The few months you spend with me will not be pretty. It will be hard work, and I expect most of you to fail and want to quit. But Assassins do not retreat, we do not accept defeat. The losing trials you face will only make you stronger in the end, and you will need to remember that throughout this entire course. I may be retired but I still know a thing or two about what it takes to be a great soldier. You will learn out creed and follow it. You will know what it means to have courage and honor. You will know what it takes to defeat our enemies and to protect innocent people from harm. Understand that your enemy DOES NOT expect you to win. They will not make it easy for you, and you cannot expect them to. In the end it is your training that gives you the advantage and will allow you to achieve your goals and succeed in combat. You will learn to effectively learn your weapons and tactics defeat your enemies by any means at your disposal! You will rip out the heart from your enemy and leave it bleeding on the ground! We do not give up, we do not show mercy, we do not surrender. That is why our enemy fears us and why the people we protect thank us. You are not an Assassin to benefit yourself, but to benefit others, and you will need to understand that. We do not exist for personal gain, but for the protection of others and the protection of the world. If you are ready to be an Assassin, then we will begin. If you do not wish to be a part of this then the door is right there, walk out now."

He looked around at us and we remained silent for a moment. He laughed and said "good then, let's get started."


End file.
